Win me if you can
by AnouchkaK20XX
Summary: Sebastian couldn't have foreseen what would happen when he went into STEM to retrieve his daughter. He still wouldn't have been able to guess it when he came face-to-face with the so-called "artist" that was holding her captive. But when it happened, he felt as if he had been waiting too long for that moment to happen. Who would have thought that a psychopath could taste so sweet?


**Pairing: Stefano x Sebastian (18+)**

 **Warnings: Sexually explicit content**

 **Notes:** **I never usually write smut, and it has been a long time since I have actually published one of my stories, not to mention that I could not really show this type of story to my usual text reviewer (my mom o_O), so don't expect quality content... Sorry.**

Sebastian entered the room that had his name written outside of it. He was determined not to finish like all the others who had a room in their name, dying for eternity, looping over and over again. As the doors slowly closed behind him, he raised his handgun and scanned his surroundings in an attempt to find the psychopath. He had no such luck, though. The self-proclaimed "artist" found him first, taking advantage of his surprise to brutally slam him against a wall. It did not hurt much, but it was enough for Sebastian to become dizzy. He desperately tried to ground himself by shaking his head, which either helped a lot or just made him dizzier. He cursed as the latter happened, forcing him to double over as to not fall on the ground. When he saw two Stefanos in front of him, he began wondering whether it was really the wall slam that had made him dizzy, or if it was this place that was playing tricks on his mind. The latter seemed more likely.

"Now, now, my dear, don't move. I will make you my first living piece of art."

"Asshole!" muttered Sebastian, fists clenched as tightly as his teeth. Stefano just smiled.

"Hm. I like you. You are a difficult one. No matter. In the end, you will still be unable to resist the ecstasy I will bring you."

"Your art is shit. I should've destroyed your two 'masterpieces' when I had the chance." Stefano lost his smile for a second, but quickly regained it once he thought of what was about to happen.

"I know you are jealous, but let me reassure you: you need not be. You shall be as beautiful as them. No, even better! I will make you my very own _special_ masterpiece." By this point, Sebastian was furious. And terrified. Thank god he had recovered his senses and was thinking more clearly by now. Well, as clearly as Union allowed him to. He decided to say exactly was was on his mind. If he was going down, he sure as hell wasn't doing it in silence.

"What the...? Okay, that's it! I've had more than enough of your crazy artistic bullshit! Goddamnit, you maniac, I'll-" CLICK! Before he could finish his sentence, Stefano snapped a photo of him, even though his mouth was still open and he probably looked ridiculous right now. The artist put his index on Sebastian's mouth, in a shushing manner.

"Hush, now, detective. You talk too much." He delicately traced his hand along the scar he had given Sebastian not so long ago, then transitioned to holding the back of his head, his smile widening.

"Hm. I'll keep you safe, Sebastian dear, don't worry! You will stay here... with me." He licked his lips and locked them against Sebastian's. Sebastian, who, due to being cut mid-sentence, still had his mouth open, which helped Stefano push his tongue inside it, tangling into the other man's. By now, Sebastian was beginning to slowly regain control of his muscles and body parts, but the first one (after his initial eye widening) to move was not the one he expected. He was embarrassed, yet turned on at the same time. Why was this man doing this to his body to make him feel like this? Was it just because it had been a few years since he had been pleasured by someone other than himself? Before this encounter with him, he had never thought of himself as anything other than straight, but this was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had loved Myra with all his heart, but on this aspect... well, let's just say it had never been out of the ordinary. Now, however, with the Italian's tongue expertly rummaging inside his mouth, he felt something else, a seemingly unquenchable lust within him, as if the murderer was awakening an aspect of him he never knew was there before. He wanted to question it further, but the passionate tango of tongues was extremely distracting and, although he was reluctant to admit it, arousing. He couldn't help but moan, to Stefano's great joy.

"Ahh... see, darling? I knew there was something there!" He suddenly noticed the bulge in the other man's pants and smiled even wider.

"Oh? Seems there's something in there, too..." Without any warning, he roughly yet precisely grabbed Sebastian's crotch, making the man let out an uncontrollably loud moan. Stefano chuckled at the other's reaction.

"You think this feels good? You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Sh-ut... up-p... mnn..." was all Sebastian could muster before a wave of pleasure went through him. Stefano began roughly kissing his neck and grabbed his ass with his right hand, keeping his left one on Sebastian's growing erection.

"Ah... shit, Stefano... mnn... this feels... s-so good..."

Stefano chuckled before whispering in the other man's ear:

"Does this feel good, too?"

Without warning, he grabbed the older man's balls and began fondling them in a way no one had ever done to him before, which caused a chain reaction: Sebastian, surprised and aroused, let out a loud moan while grabbing the Italian's ass, making Stefano unable to stifle a small moan himself. Then, something about the artist losing that battle made Sebastian harder than ever and very nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Stefano, aah! A-A-Ah'm about to... ahh... need to get my-"

The "pants off" part never came, as he did first. With a loud moan, he closed his eyes and felt himself unload in his pants, which hadn't happened since high school, a white flash of pleasure appearing inside his mind. Drained, he swayed on his feet before Stefano caught him. He was surprisingly strong for a man of his stature.

"Now, was it all that bad?" Asked the Italian.

Sebastian grinned like an idiot.

"Haa... fuck you..." were the last words he said before falling asleep in Stefano's arms.


End file.
